1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells, and a battery device.
2 Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2000-223160 discloses a power source system assuming a structure that enables it to include a plurality of battery modules stored in a battery case, each of which include a plurality of batteries connected in series, and a protection electronic circuit mounted on the battery case so as to protect the batteries in the battery modules (refer to patent reference literature 1). In the power source system described in patent reference literature 1, a busbar, which connects the plurality of battery modules, and the protection electronic circuit are connected to a lead wire through a fuse so as to detect voltage at each of the battery modules.
As the device disclosed in patent reference literature 1, there is an issue yet to be addressed in that the use of a lead wire for voltage detection requires a space for wiring and complicated wiring of the lead wire.